


Limbo

by kenzeira



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Divergence, Corrupted Holy Grail, Friendship, Gen, General, Historical References
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Cawan suci membuat segala sesuatu yang mustahil menjadi mungkin.Izou & Ryoma.
Relationships: Okada Izou | Assassin/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Kudos: 4





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Fate/Grand Order milik Kinoko Nasu (nasuverse), Fate series © Type-Moon. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Sakamoto Ryoma menemukan dirinya berada di jalanan Edo—Tokyo, lebih tepatnya, sebab segala sesuatu tampak berkilauan, lampu-lampu kota berubah-ubah warna, baliho besar terpampang, orang-orang berjalan berdesakan, dan era telah berubah sepenuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali wajah negaranya, negara yang dahulu kala ia bela sampai mati. Ryoma merasa asing, bertanya-tanya dalam kesendirian. Ia telah dibangkitkan, tetapi untuk apa?

Dapatkah orang-orang itu melihat wujudnya sekarang ini? Ryoma tampak lusuh, mengenakan pakaian tradisional dengan katana tersampir di pinggang. Seharusnya ia berada di—di mana? Seharusnya ia tengah bertarung, namun dengan siapakah ia bertarung? Dan apakah ia memenangkan pertarungan, ataukah justru ia mati sebab itulah rohnya terlempar ke masa depan? Ryoma tidak paham.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

“Apa yang kau tunggu, Ryoma? Jalanlah terus, tak usah cemaskan apa-apa. Mumpung roda waktu masih bergerak.”

“Izou-san…?”

Ryoma melangkah, menuju entah ke mana. Okada Izou mengekori dari belakang, seakan tengah mengawasi situasi. Tetapi pakaian Izou jelas berbaur dengan sekitar, tampak berbeda, meski terlihat aneh (walau dalam kasus ini, pakaian Ryoma lah yang aneh).

“Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Tak perlulah kau ngerti, ruwet sekali.”

Logat itu … Tosa. Logat yang masih melekat pada diri Izou, sementara Ryoma telah lama kehilangan logatnya. Mendadak ia merasakan nostalgia, seakan terlempar kembali ke era Bakumatsu di mana kehidupannya masih damai—sebagai anak-anak yang berlari-lari di pematangan sungai, menantikan samurai yang melintas dengan antusias.

Mereka berhenti di kedai makanan, menikmati sepiring udon, lantas kembali berjalan tak tentu tujuan.

Tujuan, ya.

“Percayalah, aku tidak punya tujuan di sini. Rasa-rasanya aku dilahirkan untuk ikut serta dalam melengserkan kezaliman era keshogunan, setelah lengser dan kehidupan berubah, aku tidak tahu apa lagi tujuanku. Aku jadi bingung, dan aku semakin bingung karena tampaknya kita berada seratus tahun di masa depan.”

Izou entah kenapa tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Bah! Jangan serius begitulah menanggapi tujuan hidup, kau cukup hidup saja. Lagi pula, Ryoma, kita keburu mati sebelum masa feodal berakhir. Sial betul, bukan. Sekarang, mumpung tak ada lagi babi-babi pemerintahan, nikmati sejenak kebebasan kita.”

“Izou-san, seandainya kita katakan pada orang-orang itu bahwa kita berasal dari masa lalu, akankah mereka percaya?”

“Mereka akan percaya bahwa kita sinting.”

“Aku penasaran. Bagaimana bisa kita berada di sini?”

Izou menatap mata Ryoma sebentar, sebelum melangkah mendahului. “Cawan suci membuat segala sesuatu yang mustahil menjadi mungkin.”

“Oh, bukan dewa?”

Izou mendengkus. “Barangkali dewa pun tercipta dari cawan suci.”

“Dan matahari?”

“Dan matahari.”

Mereka berakhir di sebuah penginapan. Ryoma membersihkan diri dari debu dan lumpur. Bercak-bercak darah menempel sedikit di ujung pakaiannya—darah milik siapa? Entah.

Ryoma tidak memahami bagaimana cara menyalakan air. Izou membantunya, sekaligus mengeramasi rambut panjangnya. Sekejap, Ryoma merasa bagaikan anak kecil yang tengah diurus orang dewasa.

“Kupikir aku akan berakhir menjadi biksu,” kata Izou, memecah keheningan.

Ryoma telah selesai membersihkan tubuh, keduanya kini berbaring di atas ranjang tinggi—apa nama ranjangnya, ya? Ryoma terbiasa lelap di futon. Rasanya aneh sekali, hidup tak tentu arah, tidak tahu mau apa. Perubahan kota seratus delapan puluh derajat membuat ia berpikir betapa mustahil hidup menjadi asing di negeri sendiri. Ia ingin kembali ke eranya, meski itu berarti ia harus mati muda.

Ryoma menanggapi kalimat Izou. “Kenapa bisa begitu?”

Izou menghela napas. “Entah. Aku dibesarkan di kuil, kau tahu. Dididik menjadi calon biksu agar aku tak mati seperti bapakku. Tetapi tahulah, aku ini bocah badung. Aku tak cocok jadi orang suci. Para biksu tampaknya benci padaku, jadilah mereka lempar aku keluar dari kuil, dipindahkan ke pondok tari. Bayangkan! Aku mana bisa menari! Ajaibnya aku bertahan setahun di sana, ya, lama-lama aku pandai juga, sih.”

“Eh, Izou-san bisa menari?”

“Sedikit saja, aku sudah lupa lagi tekniknya.”

“Menarilah untukku, Izou-san.”

Izou terkekeh. “Bah!”

Meski begitu, Izou tetap memperlihatkan tariannya. Tubuhnya mungkin tidak selihai dulu, tetapi Ryoma dapat melihat ada sesuatu yang cukup lama diasah. Tarian-tarian sederhana, tidak rumit, tampak sedikit gemulai. Mengesankan dan terasa familier. Dalam rentang waktu tersebut, ada kisah-kisah yang diceritakan Izou mengenai kehidupan lampau. Bahwa pada suatu hari Izou pernah berjumpa dengan seorang samurai, dan samurai itu memberikan sebilah katana padanya.

“Kau tahu apa yang diomongkan samurai itu padaku, Ryoma?”

Ryoma menyimak cerita.

“Dia katakan padaku; lepaslah dari sini, pergilah mengelana dan jadilah penjagal—takdirmu adalah menjagal kepala-kepala petinggi pemerintahan, bukan menjadi penari. Begitulah. Aku seperti kena rasuk setan, aku pergi malam itu juga dari pondok, mengelana dan tidur dari kuil ke kuil, melatih keterampilan bertarungku sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Henpeita-san.”

Cerita Izou terbawa sampai mimpi. Ryoma memimpikan melihat seorang bocah kisaran sebelas tahun. Bocah itu memiliki tatapan yang tajam dan ia menemukan ambisi yang besar di sana.

Ataukah ia sebenarnya tidak sedang bermimpi?

Bisa jadi Ryoma terlempar ke masa lalu. Melihat Okada Izou di pondok tari, melihat bagaimana bocah itu menari… apa yang terbesit dalam kepala Ryoma pada waktu itu? Ia menunggu, masih menunggu, dan hari berganti hari. Tetapi tidak ada seorang samurai yang memberikan katana pada Izou kecil. Sampai di detik ia menyadari bahwa samurai itu barangkali adalah dirinya sendiri.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada waktu, tapi sepertinya pedang ini lebih kau butuhkan ketimbang aku.”

Demikian Ryoma memberikan pedangnya pada Izou kecil.

Malam itu, Ryoma menginap di pondok. Tatkala terlelap, samar-samar ia mendengar suara.

_“Mestilah kau mengelana jauh, bocah. Takdirmu bukan jadi tukang tari. Kau bakal jadi tukang jagal, kau paham itu? Penggal kepala-kepala petinggi pemerintahan yang tidak berguna itu. Omong-omong, bocah, dari mana kau dapatkan pedang ini? Harusnya aku yang memberi pedang padamu.”_

Suara itu…

_“Aku tak kenal dia, Paman. Mungkin dia ronin.”_

_Izou-san bicara pada dirinya sendiri._

Ketika terbangun, entah kenapa masih malam—terasa panjang dan aneh, ah, tentu saja aneh. Ryoma berbaring di atas futon, berdampingan dengan kawannya, Nakaoka Shintarou. Ia tidak lagi berada di pondok tari, melainkan di rumah penginapan Omiya. Ryoma mendengar kegaduhan. Sebelum ia benar-benar memahami situasi, seseorang telah menusuk dadanya. Seketika ia teringat bahwa ini adalah detik-detik sebelum _shinigami_ menjemput. Yang terlintas dalam benak Ryoma adalah Izou; apakah Izou-san berhasil melewati hukum penggalnya? Sebab, Ryoma tidak berhasil mencegah kematiannya sendiri.

Tetapi ia terbangun, terkaget-kaget. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Jantungnya masih berdetak. Luka itu hilang.

“Kita telah berhasil melewati masa keshogunan.”

Ryoma masih memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia melihat Izou tengah mengulik-ulik arang pada perapian, sebuah ketel tergantung di atasnya. Ketika air sudah mendidih, Izou membuatkan teh hijau untuk Ryoma.

Ryoma, dalam keadaan masih bingung, menyeruput tehnya. “Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Oh, kau tak perlu ngerti.”

“Apakah aku sebenarnya hidup ataukah sudah mati?”

“Kita ada di antara garis hidup dan mati. Kita mati, tetapi lihatlah, kita masih hidup. Kita hidup, tetapi ya, kau tahu, dalam sejarah kita sudah mati.”

“Era apa sekarang?”

“Meiji.”

Ryoma kembali menyesap tehnya. Panas. “Aku mungkin harus menemui Narasaki-san.”

Izou menahan. “Jangan, jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Atau kau moksa.”

“Tapi—“

“Lupakan istrimu. Cuma aku yang nyata di dunia ini.”

Ryoma memandangi percik-percik api pada arang yang kini dikipasi Izou. “Kalau begitu, apakah aku cuma ilusi? Tentu saja tidak, kan.”

“Oh, jangan kaukatakan kepahitan dengan nada bercanda begitu. Lelaplah lagi dan kita akan menemui Ryotaro Shiba.”

“Siapa dia?”

“Seseorang yang akan menulis cerita tentang perjalanan hidupmu.”

Ryoma mencoba lelap, barangkali setelah lelap ia akan terbangun di penginapan Tokyo, kembali ke Era Reiwa, di mana segalanya tampak mudah dan modern. Tetapi ia masih belum mengerti—untuk apa semua ini?

“Aku tak paham. Apa tujuanku? Kenapa roda waktu terasa memusingkan.”

“Hidup saja sudah cukup bagimu, Ryoma. Limbo ini harus bisa kita nikmati.”[]

0:44 AM – 28 October 2020


End file.
